The Bride of the Sylph
by Old Romancer
Summary: After Kazuto Kirigaya recovers from his two-year lock down in SAO, Suguha having fully realized her feelings becomes determined to make Kazuto hers both in reality and in ALO.


**Alright having watched the first season of Sword Art Online which was amazing I found myself with a soft spot for Suguha whom I thought was a complex character at least in some respect and found inspiration to write this. I hope fans of SAO will find this okay as a story and not flame me.**

**-Old Romancer**

* * *

A Brother Lost

"Hmmm today is so boring." This is the thought that kept running through the head of young Suguha Kirigaya who was holding her head in her hand looking absent-mindedly out of her classroom window. Turning her attention toward the clock that hung in the front of the classroom the young girl saw that it was three o'clock.

"Well at least school will almost be over soon and done with." Suguha reasoned in her head.

One thing in particular had been bothering her the entire day which had been causing her a great deal of agitation.

"Kazuto…" Suguha muttered under her breath.

Kazuto Kirigaya, a boy fifteen years of age and Suguha's elder brother had not answered her when she said that she was going to be heading to her afterschool activities the day before and he had been somewhat absent in presence that day. And although it wasn't a big deal if he answered, the young girl still felt somewhat uncertain about her brother's recent activities.

'_I don't know why he has to play those stupid games. I really don't see the point in playing such games.' _Suguha thought to herself.

She sighed at the same time as the clock struck three-fifteen to signal the end of the school day. Clearing her school desk of all her supplies, Suguha grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. As Suguha started to walk out of the room another figure came up from behind her.

"H-Hello Suguha nice to see you here." A voice said from behind the black-haired girl.

Suguha hearing the voice turned around and saw who the voice was coming from. A young boy with spectacles and who seemed to be wearing a brown trench coat over his school uniform stood before Suguha Kirigaya.

"Hello Nagata what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh what me I had a few things that I needed to be get and the school after hours is a nice place to do some work." Nagata explained to her.

"That's good." Suguha said trying to be patient.

Nagata looking at Suguha's facial expressions could see that something was bothering her.

"Hey are you okay you look a little down…is there anything that I can do?" Nagata asked.

Suguha sighed once again. "No actually I don't really know what it is but something seems to be bugging me….but it's something that I know you can't help me with Nagata."

"Oh…well then see you later I got to go home before I get into trouble." Said Nagata.

"Sure I'll see you around." Suguha commented moving aside to allow Nagata to go out first.

Suguha stood in the classroom alone for a few moments thinking to herself about the uncertain feelings that seemed to arise. Trying to shake off these troubling feelings Suguha began to walk home. As she began to walk home from school the sky darkened and it began to pour down heavy rain.

"Great now it's raining a lot…guess I'm not going to get home dry." Suguha said with a frown.

Picking up speed, Suguha began to run home trying to keep herself dry as best she could.

'_Seems like all the kendo practice I have been doing is beginning to pay off.'_ Suguha thought.

It was about fifteen to twenty minutes before Suguha reached the Kirigaya household. Opening the door, the young girl walked inside the house and found her parents in the kitchen. Her father was holding her mother who had been crying for some time been Suguha got home.

"W-What's going on?" Suguha said in an unsettling voice which accompanied a worried expression that ran across her face.

Her mother raised her head and looked at Suguha with tear-stained eyes. She wiped her eyes dry before speaking.

"Hi Sweetie. Ummm…we have something that we need to tell you." She said before looking at her husband and reiterating her diction. "Or maybe I should tell you."

"Mom what's going on?" Suguha asked again feeling the anxiety inside of her grow and grow.

Her mother stood up and walking over to her daughter took her to another room where they would be able to talk.

"Mom what is going on here? I don't understand what's happening." She repeated for the third time in a row.

"It's Kazuto…" her mother begin in a saddened tone.

"Kazuto? What do you mean?" Suguha asked in confusion.

"Kazuto…he…he won't wake up." She replied through a stutter. "Or he just can't wake up."

"Can't wake up? What do you mean he can't wake up?" the young girl asked with tension growing in her voice.

Her mother staying silent grabbed a remote from off of the table and turned on the television to the national news:

"_Sources are saying that Akihiko Kayaba, Computer Programmer and creator of the VRMMORPG titled Sword Art Online or SAO for short can't not be found as thousands of young teenagers are seemingly locked into the gaming system with no apparent escape. Technology Professionals brought in to survey the Nerve Gear equipment have stated that it is now too dangerous for attempted removal of the system because it could result in the deaths of the young teens. With little information all families can do now is just be patient and hope for a safe resolution to this problem."_

Suguha's eyes suddenly became downcast as she looked at the floor. Having heard the words on the news made the situation no clearer for Suguha.

"I-It's a lie…It's all a lie." Suguha said to herself before running out of the room toward Kazuto's room.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked after her.

Rushing toward her brother's room she began to bang on the door hoping to get some type of response from the opposite side of the door.

"Kazuto…hey Kazuto are you in there? Answer the door! Kazuto!"

Suguha continued to bang on the door for a few moments. She only stopped when she began to feel her hand hurting her.

"Suguha…please stop he can't hear you." Her mother said coming up from behind her.

Suguha letting her arms drop off from the door turned around to hug her mother before she started to cry in response.

"Mom?" Suguha suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Kazuto will ever wake up from SAO…that he won't die I mean?"

Her mother thought about that for a second before responding to her daughter.

"I really don't know Suguha but I hope he will…I don't know how long that will be though. All we can do is have hope at this point that he will come back us safe and sound."

"Yeah I hope he is okay where he is at right now." Suguha said trying to keep from crying.

Over those course of the next few weeks, Kazuto's body was removed from the Kirigaya home and placed into an intensive care unit of the city hospital where he could be safely monitored for any changes to his body chemistry. Suguha and her mother came constantly to check on his condition and to see if there were any changes. However day after day things seemed to remain the same and hope seemed slim to the Kirigaya family. However to Suguha Kirigaya it was much more personal and she tried to come every chance that she could when she found time.

"Kazuto seems so distant now." Suguha constantly said to herself when viewing Kazuto's seemingly comatose, even dead-like state. "I wonder are you happier in there…in that virtual reality…that game…than you are here with us?"

Such thoughts became predominant in Suguha's mind as she struggled to comprehend all that had happened over the past few weeks. The only thing that she could do was hope that he would eventually come out of it…and soon.

One day Suguha went to visit Kazuto in the hospital alone without her mother as she usually did on these types of occasions. Walking into the hospital room where her brother's body was kept under medical surveillance, Suguha sat silent in a chair by the side of the bed and looked at Kazuto for a moment. Then suddenly getting up from the chair she went over next to him and began to speak in a soft tone to Kazuto in his ear.

"Kazuto I know that you might not be able to hear what I'm saying but I want you to know something. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up because I know you will wake up…and because…" Suguha became hesitant for a moment. "I-I love you Kazuto and I always will."

Lowering her neck, Suguha kissed Kazuto on the cheek softly before leaving. As the young girl got up from her seat and began to walk out of the hospital to head home, she stopped for a moment and looked back at the physically incapacitated Kazuto. Suguha momentarily frowned before smiling in hope that he would one day come back and that hopefully that day would be very soon.


End file.
